


Awake My Heart

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, bedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Sensing her nerves, Jon suggest the two of them get some sleep on their wedding night.Yet Sansa can't seem to fall asleep.





	Awake My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I’ve been watching the Marriage AU YouTube vid on a near constant loop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd_c1J4ykzY 
> 
> And I started playing around with an idea and wrote this.

_I won’t ever touch you._

__

__

_What if I want you to?_

Sansa sat at the wedding feast, her wedding feast, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Jon noticed. He reached over and took one of her hands. He brought it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. The feeling of his lips against her skin did not help her nerves. 

He did not let go. He lowered their hands to the arm of his chair, stroking his thumb against the back of her’s. Everytime a Lord or Lady would approach the table to congratulate them or tell Jon how beautiful his bride was, he would smile and squeeze her fingers. 

It felt so close, so intimate. 

They had wed in the Godswood, snow falling on red leaves. It had been beautiful. Now the feast carried on around them, music and laughter filled the air. But her mind kept dancing off to later that night. 

They had kissed several times throughout their engagement. They started off awkward, uncertain, his lips unmoving against hers, not sure how to kiss the girl who’d been his sister. But gradually, he became more confident. He would hold her face in his hands and kiss her until she was breathless. 

But tonight. Tonight would be different. There would be nothing to hide behind. They would not have layers of cloth and leather and fur to protect them. And they would have to do a lot more than kiss. 

Her stomach twisted with nerves, but also with something else. She wasn’t afraid that the evening would be terrible. She knew Jon was kind and gentle and would make sure she was comfortable. Even if it was awful, the maester assured her they would only have to carry on a few times a month until she was pregnant. She was afraid it would be good. What if she craved Jon as a lover? What would that say about her?

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and focus on the evening. There was dancing and music and food. But most of all, there was Jon. He was so close to her as they danced. He would feed her bites of lemon cake. His sweetness and his consideration kept giving her such strange feelings. 

At one point he leaned over and whispered to her. 

“I think we should leave soon,” he said. It wasn’t even midnight. Was he so ready to be in bed with her?

“My lord?” she asked, confused. 

“I think we should leave before anyone gets any ideas in their head about a bedding. I don’t want to put you through that, but I also don’t want to have to hold off a drunken crowd,” he said. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” she said. They slipped from the hall, ignoring the boos and lewd comments that followed them. 

They met Sansa’s ladies outside of her door. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, kissing her on the cheek and grinning as her ladies giggled. He left for his chamber while they brought her inside hers to help her undress. 

It was no small feat, undoing dozens of intricate laces and ties. They helped her step out of her multiple skirts. Finally, once she was naked, they pulled a thin linen nightgown over her head. 

“Are you nervous, my lady?” one of the girls asked. She could only nod. 

They brought her to Jon’s door. “You’ll be fine,” they whispered and squeezed her shoulder. She knocked on the door and heard Jon’s voice calling her inside. 

She opened the door. He was sitting up in bed. He was naked, or at least wasn’t wearing a shirt. She wasn’t sure what was below the furs.

There was a fire, and candles on either side of the bed. The top of his pale chest was dusted by dark hair. He had so many scars. Too many. She thought of the men who drove those knives into him and wished she could hurt them all. 

“I could tell that you were nervous tonight,” he said. She wasn’t sure what to say. He continued. 

“It’s understandable. All of this is so strange. That’s why I think it’s best we just get some sleep tonight,” he said. Sansa felt a swoop of disappointment in her stomach. 

Jon searched her face. He clearly thought he’d done something to please her. 

“Yes, of course, it’s been a long day,” she said. She climbed into bed. 

“Good night, Sansa,” he said as he turned his back to her. She mimicked his motions, turning away from him. 

She laid in bed and tried to put her mind at ease. This was just yet another instance of Jon’s kindness. He didn’t want to rush her. He wanted to give them a chance to feel comfortable around one another before attempting anything else. 

But she could not escape the overwhelming closeness of him. Anytime he moved she could feel it. 

Eventually, his breathing became slow and even. It seemed he was asleep. If he was sleeping, perhaps there was no harm in turning over, just to look at him. 

She rolled over in stages, so there were no sudden movements. She first lay on her back, then finally her side. His back was to her. His black curls fell over the pillow. Gods, he had beautiful hair. Even with his muscles relaxed, you could still see the strength in his arms and back. His back had its own share of scars. 

She watched him for sometime. His body rose and fell. He would sometimes stir, burrowing more into his pillow, dark curls shifting against the white linen.

It wouldn’t hurt if she just touched his hair? Surely that was innocent. She reached forward, and allowed the curls to wrap around her fingers. 

It was like wrapping silk around her fingers. She brushed his hair to the side, exposing where the hair met his neck. Her fingers lightly danced down his neck to his shoulder. Did she dare? He placed her hand flat on his shoulder. His breathing stopped for a moment, then picked back up. She continued. The muscle of his shoulder filled her hand completely. She let her thumb explore a scar there. She pulled her hand back and her fingertips traced down his spine. She felt his ribs. Her hand hovered over his back. She lifted the fur just a bit, to see below it. He was indeed naked. Below the covers was just as impressive as above. 

Her hand crept back up his body. Did his chest hair feel like the rest of his hair? She needed to know. 

It was in fact much coarser, but no less delightful to run her fingers through. 

Jon’s head twitched. She couldn’t see his face but she could tell by the change in his breathing he’d woken up. He’d woken up with her hand in his chest hair. He didn’t turn to face her, or move her hand. He just laid completely still. She took his stillness as permission and kept exploring. 

The scars were hard edges along his otherwise smooth skin. She felt the muscles of his chest. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn he flexed. She found small bumps of soft, pillowy skin--his nipples. She rolled one in her fingers and soft gasps escaped from him. It made her feel bold and she began to trace her nails over his skin. His neck, his collarbone, his jawline all fell under the tips of her nails. Still, he did not turn to face her. 

She continued to explore. The curves of his chest turned to the flatness of his stomach. She played there for a moment, feeling him twitch below her hand. Finally, she found a patch of hair. It was thicker and coarser than his hair elsewhere. She stroked his thighs, as he twisted in agony. 

She found his cock. Or rather, she could not avoid it. It seemed to strain for her hand. She took it, feeling it’s fullness. Jon muffled his cries into the pillow. She ran her hand up and down it, testing the feeling in her hand. She ran her thumb over the top of it. His wetness accumulated there, and she played with it as he moaned. 

She inched her body closer to him, still stroking him. She pressed her lips to his shoulder. For some reason, that broke the dam of Jon’s restraint. In a moment, he’d flipped her onto her back and hovered above her. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. His meaning was clear. He needed her to be certain. Once he started, he would not be able to stop. 

“Yes,” she said, placing her hand on his face and kissing him. 

Their tongues danced, stroking each other, desperate for more. She could have kissed him for an age, but he had other ideas. His body moved away, and found a space between her legs. He pushed her nightgown up and began to lick her. It was Sansa’s turn to twist and struggle. 

“Jon, please,” she begged, but he did not relent until she collapsed in a sated heap. She just wanted to lay there but again he had other plans. He pulled off her nightgown and used his legs to push hers open. His head was at her entrance. He cupped her face in his hand and she nodded. 

He filled her so fully she did not think she could possibly make room for all of him, yet she did. She somehow managed to stretch and ache until she had all of him. They were joined. They were man and woman. They were married.

He was still and calm despite his heavy breathing. He began to thrust. A whole new world of pleasure opened up before her. She was suddenly imagining all of the things she could do with Jon, all of the things she wanted to do. The thoughts thrilled her. She held onto him and moaned into his ear. 

His stomach was hard against her tight body. He rocked over the spot where she craved his pressure. “Yes,” she encouraged him. He began to thrust harder. She yielded entirely. She gave him her heart and body. Waves of pleasure washed over, pulling her under. Jon’s body began to spasm and he let out a strangled cry. He collapsed and pulled her towards him. She nestled under his chin. 

They lay quiet, not totally certain what had just happened.

“That was…” Jon began.

“Wonderful,” Sansa said. 

“Unexpected.”

She gave him a harsh gasp, mocking offense. 

“No, of course it was wonderful...it was...incredible. I just didn’t know you would want that,” he said. 

“I wasn’t certain either,” she said. “But once I was near you it was all I could think about.”

The thought seemed to intrigue him. He squeezed her shoulder. “What else did you think about?”

She dragged her lips across his cheek and caught his ear between her teeth. His breath hitched. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” she said. It seemed that pleasure had given her confidence.

“I can’t wait,” he said before he caught her mouth in a kiss.


End file.
